disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reversal of the Heart (Disney version)
When a prince kills a baby dragon, he steals it's heart and gives it to a princess, which only turns her into the dragon, causing the prince to believe she killed the princess, and the princess now gains assist from a wizardly boy who can help change her back. Characters *'Kyra (Drew Barrymore)' - the princess, who was turned into a dragon, She is very much understanding, and compassionate! *'Eric (Andrew Garfield)' - the sorcerer, who aids the princess in order to restore her to human *'Serrifas (Cree Summer)' - the dragon, who wants revenge on the prince who killed her baby, Cree's accent is similar to Blackarachnia! *'Soron (Viggo Mortenson)' - the main antagonist, and the prince who slayed the baby dragon, steals it's heart and feels vengeful to kill the princess, mistaking it to be a dragon who killed the princess, and hunts her down *'Narrator (Ben Kingsley)' - this is a live action character, who reads the interviewer the story. *'Strifux (Clancy Brown)' - a dragon who believes to Herd the Sheep off the Cliff! *'King Drifus (John Goodman)' - Kyra's late father, who comes in a ghost like form, and comforts Kyra and tells to not look into what she is on the outside, but the inside! *'Captain Angus (Jeff Bennett)' - Kyra's trusted, and devoted captain, who knows what Kyra became. Throughout the whole movie, he tries to find Kyra, but ends up getting hurt in the process. *'Cryus (Mark Hamill)' - second antagonist, and one who wants to keep Kyra a dragon, but changes his mind when she almost dies, He is also Serrifas's mate. *'Porpherion (Kevin Michael Richardson) '- a dragon who thought up the idea of burning Soron's household! *'The Guards (John DiMaggio, and Maurice LaMarche)' - dimwitted guards who fail to understand the situation! Plot It begins when a young dragon is left alone while the mother, Serrifas, goes hunting for prey. But a shadow with a sword comes to threaten the baby. Serrifas hears it's cry, but was too late to save the baby. She goes to Dragon Mountain to find the baby's killer. She finds out it was Prince Soron, who wanted to win the heart of Princess Kyra to gain the throne of her late father, and places the Dragon Crystal on a necklace. The Dragons debate on how to avenge the Dragon baby. One thought up to steal all the herds of sheep, and herd them over a cliff. Another idea that buring his household might lure him to come to Dragon Mountain. Serrifas wants the prince not the other farmers, and servants. Then a third and more primative dragon came to Serrifas and told her what happens when a human comes in contact with a Dragon Crystal. Serrifas didn't want to think about the consequences of betraying the Truce with the king long ago. Then the dragons actually agree with the Princess becoming one of them until Soron learns humility, Compassion, and Responsiblity! That night, Kyra puts on the necklace in her room, and immediately transforms into a dragon. She is shocked when she turns into a purple dragon. Prince Soron acused incorrectly, and tries to slay her. She breaks out the wall, and starts to fly. The Prince vowes to kill her, and assumes her father's throne. After she left, Kyra's mother slaps Soron, and states "It's not the dragon you should blame, it's yourself!" Kyra, after her transformation, realizes that he stole the Crystal from a baby dragon, and didn't know the consequences. She is broken-hearted and starts believing she will remain a dragon for eternity. She finds shelter in a barn and sleeps until morning. The next day, a kind wizard named Eric enters the barn. He has a book with him and sees Merlin's picture. He grabs a twig and tries some magic, but it doesn't last. When Kyra wakes up and looks at Eric's book, Eric run out of the barn and falls on the ground, She looks closer, and Eric places the twig on her Crystal. She starts to speak, and Eric recognizes it to be Princess Kyra. She helps him up, and grabs his arm and puts it on the Crystal. Eric thinks he's got the power, then it fails, leaving Kyra again in a way of disspair. Eric feels sorry then sees Dragon Mountain in his book, and shows Kyra, and believes maybe that is where they have to go. Serrifas sees Kyra being rode on by Eric, and sees that Eric, and her are developing a friendship, She later checks if Soron has learned humility, and responisbility, but in the woods, a rogue knight is hunting down Kyra for unknown and sadistic reasons. Meanwhile, Eric, and Kyra visit a pool. Kyra splashes at her reflection, and went on Eric's back, and Kyra apologizes. Eric then practices his magic, and accidently turns a frog into a Bat-Frog hybrid. Eric becomes confused. Kyra looks in the pond, and get her nose bitten by the Bat-Frog. Eric notices the Bat-Frog and it lands on his hat and states "Oh great, I made a Bat-Frog"! At night, Kyra and Eric talked about their pasts, and even the people they knew in the past. Eric concludes that Prince Soron is an unrepentent selfish jerk who wants the throne, and asks why Kyra didn't ask where did he get the necklace. Kyra felt stupid when she found out what happened to herself, and Soron's true colors. Eric actually comforts her, and the frog agrees. As they go to bed, Eric starts noticing that he has feelings for Kyra, and Kyra stars to think she in love with the wrong guy. They get ready to head up the hill to fly, and Eric, Kyra, and of course Bat-Frog, prepare to hit the skies. Unaware, the Sadistic Knight continues to follow them. He gets his bow and arrow, and before he shoots, he remembers what Kyra's mother said "It's not the dragon you should blame, it's yourself"! But like before, he ignores it, and shoots at Kyra's wing. They fall to the foot of Dragon Mountain and see the Sadistic Knight. Eric tries to hold him off, and the Knight destroys the branch, then Kyra fires at the knight and states "Did that come out of me?", then Eric shows them the safe passage, and the Sadistic knight still persue them, and slashes Kyra's chest, and then knocks him off the mountain. With a wound too fatal, she is dying from the slash, Serrifas has regrets of letting her vengeance take control. Kyra almost dies, and Eric comes to her aid, and actually begs her to stay with him, and admits that he loves her, and cannot live without her, and dosen't care if she's a dragon, and the necklace breaks off. The crystal is destroyed. Kyra changes back, and thanks to Bat-Frog's lick and enforced with magic, Kyra awakens and admits her love too! The Sadistic Knight's eyes opens with regret and remorse when he sees Kyra changed back, and reveals himself to be Soron. Kyra realizes that he is a murderer, a liar, and has no remorse for his actions, and turns him down for Eric. She even states that she'd rather be a dragon than a princess. But Serrifas arrives telling them that it won't be necessary. She then grabs the amulet and shows it to Soron, and Soron admits responsibility. Serrifas, fires at him, and reborns him as a baby dragon, and raises him as her own. She leaves with him, and actually, tells Princess Kyra, that if she wants to be a dragon again, there are many crystals. She then flies off. Eric and Kyra hold hands and leave Dragon Mountain in peace!. Songs *'What is this Feeling?: Andrew Garfield, and Drew Barrymore' **Eric: “What would a girl like Kyra, a Beautiful Princess, want with a bumbling Wizard like me?, but, what I don’t understand, I have never felt like this Before! What is this Feeling?, I never felt like this about anyone, What is this Feeling?, She already have her Chosen One, What is this Feeling, it is Love!” (Kyra wakes up hearing Eric sing,Then sings along) Kyra: “What would he know, I understand how he feels, He’s a human being, I’m a hideous beast, but I don’t understand, I have never felt like this Before! What is this Feeling, I never could Understand it, What is this Feeling?, Eric I can really Feel it!, What is this feeling, it is Love!” (Eric and Kyra does the waltz together in the clearing of the woods, as the music of the drums, and the guitar play, and Hopgoblin sheds tears) Eric and Kyra: “What is this feeling?, I never felt like this in my entire life!, What is this Feeling?, This is a feeling for a future Husband and Wife!, What is this Feeling, it’s……..Love!” (Then the music slows down, showing Eric, and Kyra’s heads on each other, and Hopgoblin shoes the Fireflies and the Mosquito’s) Kyra and Eric finishes: “I wonder what is this…..Feeling, Love!” *'Pain and Suffering: Viggo Mortenson' **Sorron: “I’ve been humiliated, I have been Cheated, I have been Abominated, I lost the woman I love to a Fire Breathing Demon!” Queen: it’s not the Dragon you should blame, it’s Yourself! Sorron: “Soon, I will prove I’m worthy to be your king, and slew the beast who killed Thy beloved!” Angus: He’s gone mad! **Sorron: “Soon there will be pain and suffering to my enemies, pain an suffering to those who mocked me, pain and suffering, on those who killed by soul!” Guards: HE LOST His Mind! Sorron: “NO, You lost your minds!” **(Reprise, while fighting Kyra) Sorron: “I will have vengeance, I will have pride, I will have the Queen smile upon me again!, And a will avenge Princess Kyra!” Kyra: wait I’m Princess Kyra! **Sorron: “don’t let those lies fool me foul beast, Your breath reeks of rotten flesh of the woman I love!” Hopgoblin: You’re an idiot! **Sorron: “HOW DARE YOU, Now there will bring pain and suffering for a Dragon, a Wizard boy, and an ugly excuse of an animal, Now there will be pain and suffering to those who dare defy me, Pain and Suffering…..(Slashes Kyra’s chest) to…..YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUU!” Eric: You Coward!” Kyra Whips Sorron: “AAAHHHHH!” *'Dragons Rise: Cree Summer' **Serrifas: “My brothers and sisters, my child has been slain by a foolish selfish Human, I’m here to find out who!” Strifux: “Lead his herd off a cliff!” Porpherion: “Burn his household!” Cryus: “Worse make his love one of us!” Serrifas: “That is out of the question!” Cryus: “Then it is time for the Dragons to RISE!” Chorus: the Dragons to rise, The Dragons to Rise! **Serrifas:” Oh alright!” All sings: “As you see, it is Sorron who murdered your child, to gain the heart of Kyra, daughter of Drifus!” Serrifas: “Fine, it’s time for the Dragons to Rise!!!” Chorus: The Dragons to Rise, the Dragons to rise!” Cryus: “YEESSSS!” All sing: “it’s time for the dragons to, rise and take our vengeance, until the prince learns, humility, Responsibility, and honor, the Princess Kyra will……… Become a Dragon, and mark that the Dragons…Will…..Finally……RISE!!!!!!!!” *'Why did it happen to me: Drew Barrymore' **Kyra: “Oh this is the worst day of my life, Sorron, and I could’ve been married, but now I’m (sniffles) this monstrous…..” Drifus: Now wait just a minute, what do you mean? Kyra: **“Why did this happen to me, I did nothing wrong, been kind, gentle, and didn’t do anything to cause this!, Now Sorron want’s to kill, me, and now what is this is this the new me? **Drifus: Now that’s no way to talk about yourself Kyra! Kyra: “Oh daddy, if only you knew, when your turned into a monstrous, fire breathing, purple, Dragon! Drifus: now Kyra, have you forgotten that it doesn’t matter what, you look like, it’s the inside that counts see Kyra! Kyra: “Well maybe your right, but still, why did it happened to me?” *'I never met anyone like You: Andrew Garfield, and Drew Barrymore' **Eric: “Wow this is the first time, that I have ever flown, on a Dragon, this is even better, because this Dragon is actually a princess, I can’t believe it, but I will, cause. I,I,I, Never met anyone like you, I,I,I ,never seen someone with feeling, and willing to open up to anyone, I,I,I, never met anyone who actually likes the stuff I do, I,I,I, never met anyone like you!” **Eric gets Leaves in his mouth, he spits them out, then realizes that there's a spider on his back and tries to get it off, and Kyra offers to get it off, but accidently spins, and the Spider gets dizzy, and falls off! **Kyra: “It’s funny, after my transformation, I never knew if anyone can help me, but now with you Eric, I have hope to cope with my new found friend, I,I,I, never met anyone like, you, I,I,I, never thought of anyone so kind, so cunning, and so, so, smart, I,I,I, never met anyone like you!” **Kyra rams into a tree, causing the owl to shake and come out of his hole, Kyra apologizes, then goes through a Bears Cave, and the Bear comes out running, then they come out! **Together: “III never met, anyone like you, I,I,I, never thought we could be a team, I,I,I, never understood my place in this big world, I,I,I, would…Never….Met…Anyone…like…YOU!, Never met anyone like you!” **The Last thing they fell on a Bush and laughs! *Strange Things: Randy Newman *If we Hold on Together: Diana Ross *Reversal of the Heart: Chorus, beginning Quotes from the film Princess Kyra: "What happened..(Gasp)...My Face, What happened to me?" Soron: "What have you done to Kyra, you creature? I will make you pay for this!" Princess Kyra: "Soron, please, stop! It's me! Don't you ever listen?" Princess Kyra: "All this cause of this accursed necklace. Soron, why do you hate me now....wait, he thinks I killed ME! This is a nightmare! Daddy, wake me up. (pinches herself), (Gasp), My face, my hands, my feet, have I put on some weight? Did I just growl, horns, wings, tail? This is no dream!" Drifus: "Kyra, what happened?" Kyra: "Well, look at me, did you see the way Soron looked at me?" Drifus: "Soron is a short tempered, brat, who doesn't see the whole picture!" Kyra: "But still!" Drifus: "You'll always be my darling, no matter what happens!" (dissappears) Eric:" Well, let's see what the book says, well since Merlin has a magic wand, and since I don't have one, this twig will do!" Eric (after seeing Kyra): "AAAAHH, don't eat me! I didn't mean to disturb you, don't come closer. I got a Magic Twig and I'm not affraid to use it!" Kyra after seeing the magic on her necklace: "You're a magician?" Eric: "Yes, I mean, apprentice! (Kyra picks him up with her jaws), Whew, thank you. Then if you're not here to eat me then, what are you doing in the barn, shouldn't dragons be in a cave?" Kyra: "I'm not a dragon, (looks at her body), well now I am, but I'm a princess!" Eric: "Princess? (Kyra grabs his arm), hey what are you doing?, (places his twig on her necklace), whoa, I, I, IIIIIII HAVE THE......(leave burns and magic vanish)....power?" Kyra sad: "Oh, I'm doomed as a monster for the rest of my life!" Eric to himself: "Come on Eric, she's a damsel in distress, or a dragon in distress!" Eric finds a page in the book: "Aha, hey um...." Kyra answers: "Kyra!" Eric: "Nice name, well maybe you should head to Dragon Mountain, maybe we can maybe find something?" Kyra: "Really, oh thank you um...." Eric: "Oh, Eric's the name, Eric the Spellbinder at your service, wait a minute, you're Princess Kyra?" Kyra: "Uh-huh, I was once a gorgeous Princess, not to brag, but now, well this!" Eric: "Oh, um, well we'd better be oooofffffff (Kyra puts Eric on her back)!" Eric: "Have you flown, before?" Kyra: "Trust me, I've done this three days ago!" Eric:"Okay!" Soron: "Soon I'll get my vengeance on the beast who killed, Kyra, my beloved, Soon, I will prove to the Kingdom that I'm a worthy king!" Eric: "I never met anyone like you!" Kyra: "You know, me neither,if you keep believing in yourself, you can do anything!" Eric: "Watch this, (makes a magic bubble) come on, come on, I can do this, and a little more, Ha, Kyra it's working!" Bubble pops causes an explosion! Eric after Hopgoblin lands on his hat: "Oh great, I made a Bat-Frog!" In the Morning Eric: Ready Kyra?, I know I am! Angus: "Princess Kyra, thank heavens your alive. And You're with a wizard!" Kyra: "We're on our way!" Eric: "looks like a piece of Cake, literally!" Soron: "Kyra? What have I done to you?" Kyra: "You're not the man I love anymore, Soron. You're a murderer, a liar and you have no remorse of your actions. I'd rather be a dragon than a princess!" Serrifas: "That won't be necessary, won't it Soron? Was it true, did you take my baby's crystal?" Soron: "Yes, it is true, and I'm sorry, please, punish me, do your worst!" Serrifas: "I will alright" (blows fire at Soron, reborning him into a baby dragon, as he is held by Serrifas, but not before telling Kyra and Eric) Kyra, if you want to be a dragon again, there are many crystals!" (then flies away with Soron) Category:Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Animation Category:Romance Category:Princesses